Sengoku Calibur
by The Other Sara
Summary: Set during SB: Samurai Heroes and SCIII. As the fight to unify Japan rages on, rumors of a certain sword start to spread. Now, everyone is battling to either acquire the sword or destroy it... Just what will become of the legendary Soul Edge?


Sengoku Calibur

A Soul Calibur and Sengoku Basara crossover

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>Despite the battle spreading like wildfire all over the grounds of Hasedo Castle, the birds chirped merrily, as if enjoying the scene that was unfolding before them. Two figures stepped inside the main grounds of the castle: a warrior dressed in blue armor and his second-in-command. The man in blue, Date Masamune, was itching for a fight with the head of the Mogami clan. He hadn't been doing so well these past weeks and needed to boost the morale of his boys. His men have already taken care of the camps that were there, and now they were waiting for their boss to take down the leader. The "gentleman" of the castle and Date's uncle, Mogami Yoshiaki, seemed rather relaxed; just as expected. Instead of readying his sword though, he was sipping tea in a western fashion just as the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshuu and his second-in-command, Katakura Kojuro, approached him. Yoshiaki turned to the two men.<p>

"My boy, you are looking quite dapper!" said the Mogami leader. "You must try the brown rice tea, it's simply divine!"

Masamune smirked.

"Such a gentleman," he said. "So, I hear you've been doing well for himself."

"Hmm... indeed I am," replied Yoshiaki. "To the contrary, I hear you're not faring so well."

Masamune frowned for a moment. He was more than eager to win back his honor especially after his loss against Ishida Mitsunari. In order to do that, he would have to start with the first fortress in his path: Hasedo Castle. He looked to Yoshiaki with a cocky smile on his face. For now, he would have to stand with pride in the face of his enemy.

"Heh, you heard wrong." said the One-Eyed Dragon.

"Lord Masamune," spoke Kojuro. "He's just a weasel, don't waste your time. Locking horns with him will only sour the name of the One-Eyed Dragon."

The Date clan leader folded his arms. Here we go again, he thought.

"Moving forward with our plan would be the wisest course of-" continued Kojuro.

"I heard that, Kojuro," interrupted Yoshiaki. "I refuse to pardon such words."

"Then it worked," replied Kojuro firmly. "I intended for you to hear it."

In anger, Yoshiaki threw his tea cup to the ground, shattering it. He reached for his katana.

"You try my civility!" he said, drawing his blade and getting into a western style offensive stance. "Come on and show me what you've got!"

"That's something I can do," said Masamune, as lax as ever. "No problem."

The young man drew one of his six swords, ready for battle.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked quietly.

Without hesitation, the two warriors charged forth. Date immediately got into a defensive position, hoping to find an opening in his uncle's stance. The blades vibrated as they collided with each other with each swing and block. Upon the fifth clash of weapons, Mogami became open for an attack. Date took this chance and rushed at him, lightning charging in his sword. He swung, sending the lightning towards the "gentleman", sending him sprawling to the ground. Smiling cockily, Masamune ran up to him and attempted to cut down the Mogami clan leader. The moment he reached him and swung downward, Mogami, in an attempt to block the attack, swung his sword hard enough to knock Masamune's sword out of his hands upon contact.

"Well, now that you've made me mad," smirked Masamune. "I figure I might as well have some fun!"

"You're mad? No!" snapped Yoshiaki. "I'm the one who's truly vexed here!"

Dodging one of Yoshiaki's swings, which was aimed for his chest, Masamune quick-stepped backwards, rolled to his sword and grabbed it. At that time, Yoshiaki ran over to him and went for an overhead strike, to which Masamune defended himself against.

"Forgive my attitude," he said with a devilish smile as he was holding the block. "My mood lately has been a little off."

"You... What...?" said a nervous Yoshiaki "What's that evil smile?"

Date and Mogami broke free of the block with the former drawing all six of his swords. With three of his swords, Masamune disarmed his foe by knocking his sword out of his hand and then with the rest, used a horizontal lightning strike that was strong enough to knock Mogami to the ground. Masamune, with his devilish smile, pointed his swords at the Mogami clan leader's neck.

"My my!" chuckled Mogami. "You've certainly gotten stronger, Masamune, but at your level, you would never be able to triumph over the fabled Azure Knight."

Masamune's smile faded and he blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Oh! I see you haven't heard, Masamune my boy. In the west, a new warrior has emerged, wielding the legendary sword, Soul Edge; a sword rumored to be powerful enough to steal the souls of those it has defeated in battle. Doesn't that sound scrum-diddly-umptious?"

"What the hell kind of a fairy tale is that?" asked Masamune.

"Oh, it's no fairy tale, my boy," said Yoshiaki. "Last I heard, the Azure Knight is making his way towards Kubota. I bet that if you claim that sword of his, then a fabulous victory against Mitsunari would be assured."

A victory against Mitsunari using a sword that stole its victims' souls? It sounded like something out a bedtime story. But at the same time it sounded almost... promising. There was something about Masamune's uncle's words that piqued his interest. The Date clan leader cautiously sheathed his swords, still keeping his eyes on Mogami just in case he decided to try anything. But before he could ask anything, Yoshiaki suddenly got up and started running away, grabbing his sword off the ground along the way.

"Alright, I'm retreating now!" laughed Yoshiaki. "Ta ta, Masamune, my boy! We shall meet again!"

"Your orders, my lord?" asked Kojuro, who approached Date.

Masamune sighed with exasperation. Although he wanted more information on the sword, he felt that following his uncle while he was retreating wouldn't be the right way to go. He turned around and started to exit the arena.

"Let him go." he muttered.

Kojuro nodded in agreement.

"Round up our boys," Masamune added. "We're headin' to Kubota."

"What?" asked the Dragon's Right Eye. "Don't tell me you believe Yoshiaki's words."

"That weasel's a fast runner... and a loser." replied Date. "But if there's one thing I know, he's no liar. Besides, this may be our only chance to take down Mitsunari."

Katakura sighed in defeat and began following his lord.

"You are right about that... but we shouldn't let our guard down. Who knows what that Mogami's planning. For all we know, it could be a trap."

Masamune grinned at the thought.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

><p>AN: Time for some trivia! In real life, Mogami Yoshiaki was actually Date Masamune's uncle on his mother's side, hence why I referred to him as such. I know it doesn't say anything about their relationship in the games (or at least, as far as I'm concerned), but I thought I'd throw that in there for kicks.


End file.
